Spontaneity
by Phantomehlien
Summary: Don't you think that Takato would want that side of you, too? A small voice inside Ruki's head piped up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Spontaneity**_

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Bandai or other companies involved. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Note: The tamers are around 18 or 19; this fic is inspired by "A Fruitful Morning" a fic of Sevetenks the Ultimate F.

Warning: Sexual Themes and Unresolved Sexual Tension

* * *

"Thank God its Friday," Ruki muttered, trudging up to her condo, her ridiculously heavy gym bag on her shoulder muscles. She managed to become a very successful martial arts instructor; the thud of her condo door closing shut was very welcome to Ruki's ears. 

The gym bag came off immediately, Ruki gratefully collapsed onto her four-poster, kicked off her shoes, and stretched. The crack of her back echoed around the room it sounded awful but Ruki found it rather satisfying. She'd needed that all day.

This year was definitely tiring. What with head martial arts instructor duties, day courses, and the Testing and Competition to be held next week for those who want to advance to the next belt level, Ruki had certainly learned to appreciate a little relaxation time. Whenever she started to become a little crazed with the workload a certain goggle-head would call and try to cheer Ruki up all in a very unfair husky voice.

Said goggle-head was currently busy in the manga industry, most probably drawing and laughing with his fellow co-workers. Though it was a shame he was presently unable to help relieve her tension by – well, _other _kinds of stretching than what she was doing now – it was certainly satisfying to think of Takato, Henry, Juri and all the rest of them working themselves into exhaustion while a work fiend like herself had the night off. Yes, Ruki thought smugly, arching her back again and revealing in the pleasurable pull of her muscles, Ruki had nothing to do. None. A night off to do…exactly what she wanted.

Of course she had to work all week, but it was well worth late nights, early mornings, crammed lunch and dinner hours, in her opinion. Others thought she was crazy. Well, actually, they thought she was doing what she always did, especially as they had their Aikido Competition in a mere six months, but Ruki was well prepared.

It was bit of ritual, actually.

Her stomach squirmed excitedly as she swung her legs off her bed, pushed herself to her feet, and began to undress. Firstly, she shrugged off her jacket, while toeing her socks off. Her fingers soon found the end of her shirt.

There was a snap of a clasp and her pants pooled around her feet, closely followed by her underwear. Her shoulders seemed to roll of their own accord, in pleasure at being released from the confinement of those damn sports bra straps. She stepped aside as she threw her clothes in a laundry basket across the room.

Ruki walked over to her grand wardrobe pulled it open and reached up to the top of the wardrobe, felt around – and sure enough, she pulled down some soft fabric. She had an armful of what had once been solid blue, now faded gentle and more pleasing to the eye and underneath some even softer black cloth, this was her secret indulgence.

She now stood in a large, baggy sweater and boxers. She didn't do this for the texture (although it was delightfully soft) but for the smell. The wonderful, wonderful smell of bread and goggles, of outdoors and grass, of home cooking and earth, underlying all of it was a unique brand of Digimon power and the faint smell of sweat. Wearing it made her body hum, it was all around her, she could gorge on it, it engulfed her, surrounded her but most of all, it was _hers_. She possessed it.

This way, she possessed Takato.

God, she loved it. And if anyone thought about it, it wasn't that surprising, Ruki has a controlling nature. She attempted to distract herself from thinking on it too deeply by crossing her room, curling up on her armchair and burying her nose into a book, but to no avail. Her eyes didn't drink a word, her face was aflame, and her head felt like it was going to burst. If Takato found out she stole hi clothes, his underwear and hid it away in secret and –

We'll she'd die of embarrassment, that's all.

_Calm down_, Ruki told herself, _relax_. Takato doesn't suspect a thing, no one does.

She's often wondered to herself if it's worth it. The risk of possible shame, humiliation of losing the one Ruki had wanted for so long. But then she breathes in, the smell making her shiver and her free hand clench into material. The truth is, better to indulge herself this way, for the alternative…

Ruki had indeed as always been a controlling girl. She can admit now that in some way she can see why Takato and Henry found her so grouchy at the start of their friendship. And she tried hard to ease up a little – but honestly, she just couldn't help it.

Especially Takato…he's always been a different matter. Looking back, she can track it to their very first meeting. Not that she thought of him in _that way_ back then – or if she did, she wasn't aware of it – but she always seemed to notice everything he does, which makes her five times more angry if it's not up to scratch or five times more thrilled if it is, or if he surprises her, which he's been noted to. It hit her far earlier than she was ready for, how she felt for him, her 13th birthday party. By that point she resented her _intelligence._

_Is this the same, then,_ Ruki thought suddenly, _is pride getting in the way?_ Ruki banished the thought as soon as it came.

And in the next year, when she finally admitted to her feelings, he'd extended the hand of friendship and loyalty and care, she and the world, as she'd known it completely crumbled. Ruki smiled at the memory, at the oblivious fourteen-year-old Takato.

But she'd had to wait three more years, three more years of berating, confusion, hope and insecurity, until she'd got him. Got Takato. And sooner than she'd planned, but more tender and special than she'd hoped for, she'd given him everything and he gave himself in return. Ruki new she hadn't changed much if it were possible she's actually grown to be grouchier, but she had never been happier.

Ruki knew that any other girl was as lucky as she. The laughter that he brought out of her and others in such dark times amazed her. She curled a lock of hair around her finger and smiled as she remembered the many times that Takato touched it, caressed it, burrowed his face in it. He'd complimented it a few times too, though Ruki treasured the gestures more.

She heard herself let out a blissful sigh. She never thought, though she did dream, of being with someone like Matsuda Takato. Especially the fact that it was _her_ proud, grouchy, too outspoken for her own good, not exactly one of the many girly nice types that flitted around Shinjuku. Girls that Ruki spotted eying her boyfriend rather a lot of appreciation, though she was sure that Takato never noticed.

That was the thing that made Takato so attractive was that he really had _no idea_ about his own appeal. He becoming a confident man, yes, but Ruki couldn't really get angry with those gazing girls (though recently she'd come to be suspicious that it wasn't only the fairer sex that did the gazing) for recognizing it. It made her laugh, watching him being so completely clueless, and it made her immensely satisfied to walk down the street with him hand in hand. It made her want to stand up and shout all over Shinjuku, "Yes, look at this man! Right here – next to me, isn't he ridiculously sexy? Guess what he's all _mine_!"

However. That was the problem. Recently, Ruki had realized how far this possessive streak went. She had these fantasies of grabbing him, pushing him down, tying him so he would be entirely in her control, of touching, tasting his gorgeous lanky body to all her hearts desire. Of biting him and reminding them both who he belongs to, marking him, consuming him, possessing him totally for one glorious night.

Ruki suddenly becomes aware of her own thunderous heartbeat in her ears that sweat breaking out all over her, and that she's sinking her nails into her own thighs, and lessens the pressure a little. The desire was so overwhelming. So intense. Sometimes, in the heat of the moment, she has almost given in – but the fear of his rejection, his disgust prevents it. That and her little secret hobby of stealing his clothing, like now, and possessing his smell instead.

It's not like that don't have a good sex life. Wonderful, in fact, and Ruki very much enjoys his dominant side, too, and feeling like she's the one who's being claimed. Having such an intimate way with Takato, being allowed to after wanting for so long, being wanted, being desired by the bo- _man _that had been by her side through everything, was more than she ever dreamed of. She can_not ruin_ what she has, they have, with this selfish, unfeminine desire to _take_, to _claim_ him – no. She's so lucky already, he's so accepting and wonderful, and makes her feel so wanted-

_Then don't you think_, a small voice inside Ruki's head piped up, _that Takato would want that side of you, too?_

Just then a low mutter comes from right outside Ruki's door, followed by the click of the lock and the turn of the door handle. Her head snapped up. Before Ruki could think, breathe or blink those ominous noises are followed by her door opening, and Takato topples into her condo and shuts the door behind him.

The few seconds that Takato took in turning around seemed to stretch horrifyingly for Ruki. Her body became rigid and probably wouldn't even have managed to run for cover even if it were an option out of pure shock. The second when Takato _did _turn to focus on her, taking off his goggles and apparently very please with himself, well that second was. Immeasur_ably worse_.

His eyes literally bugged as he took it in, yes, his stolen underwear, and yes, his used sweater on what appeared to be his formerly very independent girlfriend looking, she could only imagine, for all the world like Shinjuku's resident pervert.

His lips parted and Ruki flinched at the little hiss of air that escaped. Completely stunned, Ruki did what she always did in a crisis. She turned to grouchiness. To Pride.

* * *

A/N: So yeah…uh, I don't really know how a women's mind works or for that matter at all. I was guessing after the first two paragraphs. After reading numerous romantic and smut-like books I kind of or think I know how a women's mind works. Forgive me if I was wrong. Please Review and I'll continue the story as soon as I can Later. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"What are you doing here goggle-head? How did you get in?" Ruki said trying not to sound embarrassed. Even as she asked, she had already figured it out before he piped up, in a completely flabbergasted voice. Ruki couldn't meet his eyes.

"Uh…s-surprise. And you g-gave me an extra k-key…" Ruki wished he wasn't so bright as this moment. Why, _why now?_ Probably all had something to do with Kenta, Ruki knew it.

"So why aren't you at work? You can't be that confident!" She willed her voice to lower a couple of octaves. And her hands to stop shaking.

"T-there was a f-fire and the sprinklers went off…" Takato said looking up.

Ruki had been to busy trying to hide her embarrassment she hadn't taken in his appearance before what with the shock but- _oh, whoa._

His white button up shirt he usually wore to work was soaked his black slacks as well, she couldn't help but notice the way the material clung a little more than usual to the long, lean lines of his body. It would also explain the reason why his hair hung in damp tendrils around his face. Oh, no. She was completely _lost_. Once more, he'd obviously just got back—_he hasn't showered, he hasn't showered!_ – her mind rejoiced and she felt her insides crash together. She needed to get a grip on herself, and quickly.

Steeling herself for the disgust _(oh God, please not)_ she was bound to see on Takato's face, she looked up to find—she blinked. Unless she was very much mistaken, that was not unlike the look he wore when—

She glanced down at his crotch, which those damp, clinging pants outlined quite clearly that he was not horrified. He wasn't, he didn't, he…_ooh._

Her legs opened a little to get a little more comfortable. She saw him swallow.

"You…Ruki, you… like wearing m-that do you?" He rasped stumbling forwards a little.

Ruki blushed, but tried not to lose focus. _He can't know that I'm embarrassed_-

"Yea so what."

"And you—you," Takato stumbled forward more. " You do this a—a lot?"

Her knees spread a little more and she hadn't realized she made a sound in her throat.

Takato flushed along his cheekbones, and, predictably, on the tips of his ears. Yet he's still looking at her with wide, amazed eyes, still with a noticeable bulge in his pants, and Ruki finds him adorable. And rather _irresistible_.

Takato stood stupidly still continuing to stare at Ruki, with a few locks of damp hair brushing across his forehead. Ruki couldn't help but gaze back at this magnificent sight, and feel such a swell of love at how revulsion or judgment is the last thing she would see here. And the _way _he's looking at her, he's making _her _feel magnificent, so wanted and needed like he always does, words aren't even needed, it's all there—all there in his eyes. They've always had similar fiery, willful natures that found their match with one another—yet looking back, Ruki finds it telling that at different times in their lives, one of them has known when it's right to step down, to balance out the other.

Looking at him now, Takato had a curious expression on his face. She was surprised that she didn't recognize this mixture of emotions, all directed at her. They were both breathing heavily, yet he was being unexpectedly patient, he seemed to be waiting for something. He was—he was almost awing, she realized, a little anxious, yet dark eyed and obviously turned on.

Then it clicked.

He looked submissive.

Ruki suddenly found herself launching at him, straddling him on the floor, kissing his face off. She groped, she tugged his hair, she pinned him down, and felt so free of everything—of worry, of stress, of pretence…she could feel Takato's hands cupping her backside with his hands, eyes amazed, but dark.

"Hate you so much…Hate it that you don't realize how turned on you can make me…" Ruki said.

"And now it's my turn to be on top." Ruki said with a grin. The playfulness quickly evaporated as he started massaging her butt slowly with his strong hands.

Ruki's eyes slid shut in pleasure, she could feel all of his fingers, and they were so close to—"You know I like this but…"

"But?" Takato's voice is so low and sincere, and terribly earnest. She helplessly felt her tongue loosen at his ministrations.

"I-I have some, oh, some…urges,"

She opened her eyes, she needed to see him, see his reaction. A throb of heat swells low in her stomach; his eyes are so incredibly dark. He whispered, so intense, "U-urges?" His lips are wet and glistening.

Ruki can't help herself. She leant down and gently bit his full bottom lip, suckling slightly and pulling.

Takato groaned, full of shocked arousal.

Ruki couldn't believe it, both that she took the first step vowed she wouldn't, sure on the outside she seemed dominating but when it comes to _this_ she can't help but feel well… _shy_. Although at this very moment he really seemed to like her taking the first step. Can feel it, in fact, and rubs herself against the bulge as she recklessly pins his shoulders down and attacks his neck, refrains from biting though it's tempting…

Takato dug his fingers into her butt suddenly, letting out a moan, "Oh!"

Nervous excitement skittered through her veins, and Ruki dug up her courage. Opening her mouth wide, she bit down on the supple skin of his neck, not quite enough to pierce.

"_Whoa,"_ he arches up to her.

Ruki is at once less tense from relief and more tense from arousal. She feels compelled to do what her instincts tell her, bubbling hot and victorious and makes her feel like losing her head, a frequent temptation around Takato. Her resolve cracks and she mutters a few words before ripping his white button up shirt from his chest with ease, revealing his wonderfully toned abs for the taking.

She distantly heard shocked laugh from Takato, and muttered distractedly, "That's how much I hate you," then proceeded to attack his neck with her mouth.

"Are y-you s-sure you hate m-me?" Takato hitched that turns into a gasp as Ruki proceeded down past his neck, pausing to sweep her tongue flat along his collarbone, down to his chest, licking, kissing, drawing the skin into her mouth to suck with feverish passion. Her hands are by no means idle either, mapping out his chest along with her mouth, massaging her way down towards his navel, and fumbling and tugging to undo his belt.

Shimmying herself down his body, nearing her destination, Ruki recalls how much she guiltily loved doing this the odd time she has. She wondered if that were normal, but cannot be bothered to worry when she could hear such sexy things being torn out from her Takato's throat. Desperately tugging down Takato's pants along with his boxers, faintly surprised to hear herself growling slightly when his hips arched up to help, she finally manages to get them past his ankles and large feet. Takato still surprised at the sudden way his beautiful girlfriend had been acting smirked as she fidgeted to get comfortable.

Ruki noticed and felt a wicked smile tug at her mouth. Casting her eyes around, and hit by sudden inspiration, she leant over him, grabbing her earlier discarded martial art's belt, and dangled it from her finger, raising her eyebrow at Takato.

"You know, I don't like your arrogant attitude, Goggle-head." Ruki purred, or at least she hoped she did.

Her worries were squashed, however, as Takato stared at her with what was unmistakably hope shining in his eyes. Not bothering to hide her smirk, Ruki caught hold of his wrists and pushed them roughly over his head, perfectly aware of Takato craning his neck to stare down her neckline. Conveniently, his long body could reach her bedposts from here, so she knotted and double knotted the belt so his hands could barely move.

Sitting back on his thighs, she fixed Takato with a stare. She didn't want to voice her worries and ruin the moment, but she needed to know what he felt, what she could do, and asked it silently through their locked gaze.

"I'm all yours," he murmured.

A slow smile spread over both their faces, and Ruki couldn't pull her eyes away from his for a while. So deep, so brown, so trusting. All she'd ever wanted.

Without further discussion, she devoted herself to her task. She explored the long, firm lines of his body with her lips in an almost worshipping way, and as she does so, she realizes the change that had come over her, that always does when she's lost in desire with Takato: she loses her reservations. She forgets to feel insecure; instead her whole body, her whole focus is devoted to the task at hand. It made sense; she thought idly as she tongued his navel, she had always had that kind of singular focus for learning—why should it be any different for…leisure activities? But this was even more liberating than usual; she was sliding herself sinuously down his wonderful taut body, and she felt, well, without sounding conceited-

"So beautiful," Takato growled, staring down at her.

Well. As usual, Takato came to her rescue, Ruki thought wryly while her blush traveled all down her body. But—she _did_. She couldn't fell her flaws, didn't even remember what they were. The insecure little girl hiding behind her tough girl outlook was back for the time being. It helped that Takato was so responsive; she knew that he was enjoying her possession of him, and honestly, she would've got a not-so-little hint if she looked a little to her left.

And she did. She leant back, straddling his legs, and looked her fill, something that she was always thirsty for, at _her_ incredibly sexy man, tied down at her mercy. She inhaled the sweet sweat smell, tasted it greedily, and felt another shock of arousal shoot down between her legs; the hands that were holding his hips down dug down in response. Her blood thumped as she heard him moan in reply.

He liked it. Ruki could barely believe it, but it was staring her in the face: Takato was really, really enjoying her being dominating like this. What's more, hadn't he had responded positively to every time she was a little rough, hadn't his eyes gleamed, hadn't he become that little bit louder? She stared down at his right hipbone, shifting slightly as he breathed heavily, looking so inviting. So tempting. A desire to claim rose up in her so strongly it was almost frightening. She'd done it before to his neck, surely he wouldn't mind on his body too?

She leant down to that delicious hipbone, and sunk her teeth into it. _Mine._

"Oh shit _yes_," came a hiss from above her. Something inside Ruki snapped.

Unclenching her jaw and trailing her tongue up his heaving chest, an incredible anticipation settled in her gut. Oh yes, now he was _hers_, she could do all the things she wanted, she dreamed she—she mustn't rush. Enjoy it. Don't make him regret it. Make him _love_ it. Breathing along the trail of saliva she left on his body and watching his abdominal muscles twitch, Ruki found it incredibly hard to will herself to clam down.

The heat of the room seemed to rocket up suddenly, Ruki felt overheated. Swiftly pulling her pilfered blue sweater over her head and tossing it aside, she couldn't help but sigh at the coolness hitting her sensitive flesh. Glancing down, Takato appeared to be gaping at her chest, and Ruki felt something wicked rush through her, and took the opportunity to rub her now naked chest down Takato's wonderfully firm one, like a cat. Her boyfriend appeared to be having trouble breathing, but somehow Ruki wasn't too worried.

She realized absently that she was soaking Takato's boxers; well, that wouldn't do. She rose, feet on either side of Takato's hips, and stripped herself of the last piece of clothing.

Takato stared…

Straddling his chest, Ruki grabbed his face and kissed him with all the passion she had in her, and she had no problem returning the favor. Pulling away and rubbing herself down his gorgeous body, their sweat mingling, she heard him muttering a stream of desire, and smiled through her own panting.

She slipped her palm around him and felt the warmness, the readiness. His pulse thrummed against her skin. She guided the tip against the place she craved to touch the most. They both cried out.

"Please, Ruki, _please I…"_

The deep, throbbing need was unbearable. She couldn't refuse. Quickly mentally checking that she's taken her daily pill-yes, she had, this morning-she grasped him tighter and guided him inside her. So thick, so stretching, he touched her _everywhere_ and it was so perfect-

"Oh," he groaned, his eyes rolling back. Bracing a hand on his chest, she pushed down more, deeper, taking him all in, and to her own surprise, Ruki found herself wanting more. His eyes snapped open and he made an odd choking noise.

Now fully impaled, she hissed in satisfaction and stared hungrily down at his sweating, heaving body. It was obvious that he was desperate to move. Keeping her eyes fixed on his, she slid herself up him, then ground down hard.

A cry escaped them both, and Takato shut his eyes quickly, apparently concentrating very hard on not finishing so soon. Ruki new the feeling. It was often that Takato made her orgasm two, three, even four times in one night, and often he'd finish more than once himself, but she, apparently like he, wanted to last. She wanted it to be _amazing_, as did he. She was determined for this to stick in both their minds.

So, she started slow. She acted out her favorite fantasy: the hot, sultry love making she longed to do when watching him lounge around, brightening up rooms and faces, when a steady ache for him in the morning and made her mind wander for days on end afterwards. She used her whole body to give him pleasure: rolling her hips with each drawn-out thrust, squeezing her thighs around him, leaning down occasionally to catch his lips in a kiss, swallowing his moans. All the while she was touching him, caressing his scorching skin with her own, kneading, smoothing, scratching. Her whole senses were incredibly heightened: every slap of skin, every noise their bodies made, every stroke of tongue on tongue, of lips, of taste in her mouth, sweat in the air…It was better than anything Ruki had ever known.

Takato let out a gasp; she couldn't help but grind down harder, ride him faster. Their skin slapped and Ruki gripped him everywhere, digging in, drinking the vision that Takato was in. _Mine, mine, mine all mine_…

"Yes," he gasped. She realized she'd been muttering it aloud, and took his offer of arched neck to lean forward and bite down hard, then pulled back and increased her intensity, he pace.

His neck was flexing under the mark, straining as he pulled at his bonds, watching her breasts sway avidly with an expression of utter want. Ruki was struck with an idea.

"Watch," she whispered.

Lifting her right hand up from her grasp on his hip, Ruki cupped one bouncing breast, and rubbed a thumb over her nipple. The shock of pleasure that bolted down to her core was nothing to the look Takato's face. She pinched it roughly, and was rewarded with a growl that raised the hair on the back of Ruki's neck; she found herself riding him harder. God, how she loved it when she got it _right. _

Gathering herself, she slipped her hand down her sweating torso and rubbed at the junction between thigh and body. Excellent, she had his attention. Takato always did this to her, but as he couldn't move his hands…Ruki felt excitement and pleasure build and build inside her, as she impaled herself repeatedly on him, and slipped her hand to _caress_ herself. Touch _herself_.

Takato's jaw dropped, and he thrust up for the first time, hitting the most delicious place inside, the twin to the outside where her fingers rubbed. White burst across Ruki's eyes. The pleasure that had been rapidly mounting, exploded, out into every corner of her body, igniting every vein, causing her to her arch up and throw her head back at the intensity of it, dimly aware of herself shouting something. Possibly Takato's name. She was suspended in ecstasy for what felt like a deliriously long moment, then came crashing down, bracing herself on herself her shaking arms as the aftershocks continued to wash over her.

Sucking in a deep breath, she came back to herself and was aware of the beautiful figure still bound under her. She drank in the vision in a glorious daze.

Gasping desperately as he thrust up into her utterly spent body, Takato's expression was of complete ecstasy, so unknowingly sultry with his neck arched back, wet mouth parted and his eyes—half closed and so dark and gazing at her with such heat that her entire body exulted it.

So she squeezed herself around him. As tightly as she could.

She watched avidly as Takato's throat worked, his eyes widened, his shining chest heaved- and then he came, making the sexiest sound Ruki had ever heard in her entire life, a low, gasping moan, and Ruki knew that if she hadn't just done so seconds before, she would have come at the sight of him.

The image burned across her eyes; she felt almost awestruck at the sight, at what she had done. Ruki knew that she would carry that image around with her for a long time afterward, for times when for whatever reason she couldn't be with him, for times when she was feeling low and insecure. Because this was what she could do when she put her mind to it, give such pleasure and happiness to someone, and not only someone, but the best man she'd ever known.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, just been so busy this summer. Anyways if this story brings me any success or rather reviews I guess I could continue on with this story or something. I was planning to make it only a two-chapter story but somehow I have more chapters planned. Later 


End file.
